A Thousand Degress
by Emmmerald
Summary: ONE-SHOT w/Jacob. Who knew that one person who you thought you would never be with would return the same passion? That passion? Running on a thousand degrees. Rated M FOR A REASON KIDS.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this my dear friends is my first ever Twilight related fanfiction to grace my fanfiction site. I came up with the idea at my friends house the other day (so it's totally random and not very well thought) and I hadn't planned it out at all. I just opened my laptop and began to write it freehand like I do with all my stories. I tell you now, I am no expert in the "love department" seeing as all my relationships have been utter fails, but it doesnt stop me writing about it :) So this is a ONE-SHOT containing mature langauge and sex. Yes, SEX. **

**Its a Jacob one shot (GO JACOB FANS) and I am very proud of it, even if it is shit. It was going to be shorter, but I got carried away so I split it into two parts :) ****But I let you review and see if you like it. You never know, I might not actually be as I think. There are reasons why my intimate stories never graced the web - trust me. You don't want to know. It's not smutty, but hopefully its got plenty of lemony citrus parts, but it is more tasteful and romantic then just pure graphic sex. **

**Sorry if that disappoints. **

**Anyway, enough rambling, read, enjoy and review if you wish. **

* * *

**A Thousand Degrees**.

I laid across my bed, and in all of my nineteen years of being alive, I had never experienced such heat. Problem was, it wasn't even summer. This is how it was like for me all the time. The fact that my body constantly runs at like a thousand degrees in temperature is one way to get fucked off. Okay, so a thousand degrees is a slight exaggeration, but it certainly always felt that way for me. I felt a small bead of sweat slide down my forehead, and that was the last straw. I sat upright and removed my grey hoodie, leaving myself in nothing but my underwear, my red spaghetti strap top and a light mid-length white skirt. I slung the hoodie to other side of room in my irritated state.

I laid back onto my bed once more, breathing in some oxygen in a fit to calm my senses. I wasn't in the best of moods to say the least, and the heat that was radiating my body wasn't helping to control my temper. The anger that boiled in my savage blood. If it wasn't family issues that added to my troubles, it was _those boys_.

_Those ignorant, pig-headed, macho boys._

I didn't hate them; I just disliked the way the behaved, the way they always found some way to single me out. It made it worse with me being the only girl, but even with gender aside, it was constant harassment every single day. It was like being back at school again, with a bunch of arrogant jerks. I wish I didn't have to be in their presence all the time, but even when I managed to escape away, even for the slightest moment such as now, they were constantly in my thoughts; talking away like it we were all settling down like old women having a tea party. I hate not being able to have single thought or secret to myself without it being shared around amongst certain members of the La Push reservoir.

Now, I like a joke as much as the next person, but there is only so much I can take. I know that I am not like most people, but I am still human, and I do have feelings, even if I don't always show them and express them like everybody else.

I closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply, pushing every thought to the back of my head. One good thing about having an open mind is that you are free to pretend that those thoughts don't exist – they seem to just fly out of your head and into the air. I exhaled deeply and I felt my mind begin to wander…

I heard a stomp on my bedroom floor, causing me to sit upright abruptly, growling as I did. I crouched into my attack position. Whoever was in my room, friend or foe was going to get it. I didn't even give the figure time to react to my awakening and I sprung from my bed. I pushed the figure to the floor and gripped hold of their shoulders tightly. Their body was larger than mine, but I still put all my weight down on them anyway. I crushed my chest against theirs and breathed heavily showing my irritation. I could feel their toned chest pressed against mine. It was strong and defined.

"Shit!"

_Familiar voice. _

"Calm down. It's me, Jake."

_Fucking great. This was the last thing I needed. _

_Jacob Black. _

_Jacob Black in my room. _

I growled at him, and he didn't even flinch. He just looked up at me, his dark chocolate eyes not blinking from my glare. "Not that I am not enjoying the view, but do you mind maybe loosening your grip on my shoulders?" Jacob spoke through a toothed grin.

_Prick. _

I shifted my weight off his body and stood up, pushing down my skirt that had slightly ridden up past my knees.

"Remind me never to disturb you when you're sleeping again." Jacob chuckled, regaining his stance.

"I wasn't sleeping." I lied. I walked back over to my dressing table and sat down on my chair. My appearance was abysmal. My long hazel hair was slightly wavy, messed up and hung loosely by my shoulders. My mascara had run in places. I looked ridiculous. And worst of all, I had Jacob fucking Black of all people stood in my bedroom. I glanced into my mirror, watching Jacob through it. Observing him. He was sporting his new messy short hair do, which I personally liked a lot better than his once very long hair. I would never tell him that though. Giving him the advantage was not what I would ever gain credit for later on in life.

I watched as Jacob brushed down his white t-shirt. "Seth was right. You do have an evil stare. I have never seen that one before."

I smiled loosely before turning to face him. "That's because I only use it on my _victims._" I answered seductively.

Jacob sniggered. "So I take it I am one of your _victims?"_"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Don't get your hopes up Black. I wouldn't rank you that high. You kind of have to work your way up to get to the top of my dislike list."

The thing about Jacob was he seemed to be one boy that didn't act the way the rest of them did. He wasn't particularly loud, but he wasn't shy either. He was reserved but always spoke out for what he believed. I had admired him for that. Sure, he was different and hell he had troubles of his own. We all had troubles of our own.

"So not that I care but to what do I owe this great pleasure Mr Black?" I asked curiously.

Jacob looked dumbfounded, like I had just asked him some ridiculous question that he didn't know the answer to. I wasn't trying to trick him, but he seemed to be giving himself away- almost like he didn't have an answer. He just looked at me. He had no words.

"I thought you were patrolling the perimeter tonight?" I intervened.

Jacob recollected himself. "Yeah, well, Sam gave me the night off. Y'know, save my strength for his bachelor party tomorrow."

_Ah, yes. The bachelor party. How could I have been so stupid as to forget that? _

I couldn't even look Jacob in the eye as I spoke. "Of course he did," The mention of Sam's name was enough to increase my blood pulse levels right up. His name was like a curse to me, and it stung every time I thought out him. I had gotten used to the fact that we were never going to be together and I wanted him to be happy. I didn't even love him anymore; it just broke my heart to think that I was never going to find what he had. I was never going to be anybody's imprint. I mean, seriously, who would imprint on a wreck like me? How could anybody love me?

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked nervously. I sensed he was trying to swerve the conversation from Sam.

"He's gone out with my mum. I think they went over to your place." I answered. Surely he would know that if he had just come from his place?

"Oh right, well, I haven't been home so I wouldn't know." Jake replied.

_Ah. There we go. He hadn't been home. _

_So he had been with her. _

"I can tell. You smell like _her." _I snarled. Jacob's face blushed slightly. He knew exactly who I was referring to.

"So, how is that _leech-lover_. You still crushing over her?"

Jacob scowled. His face said it all. I wasn't the most tactful person. "Maybe." He murmered.

"Well you should get over her Jake." I urged.

"Like how you've gotten over Sam you mean?" Jacob returned the hostility.

I sighed. "She's made her choice Jake. She'chosen that bloodsucker over you. You need to forget about her and move on. She's not one of us anymore. "

Jacob shifted his feet, looking at the floor. He knew I was right. I had been telling him for months, but would he listen? He exhaled deeply. He was holding something back. I could sense it.

"So I know you didn't come over to exchange recipe tips or paint your toenails with Seth, so what are you really doing here?"|

Jake shrugged his shoulders, still not making eye contact with me.

"It wasn't a trick question Jake."

Jacob looked up at me, his eyes looked sad, but I wasn't sure why.

"I just---well I guess- I just wanted to see, erm---how you were—"

_I was shocked, but mainly, I was confused more than anything. Why would Jacob Black want to see how I was? _

"I'm great," I replied sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just, I know how hard it was for you today. With Sam and Emily and the whole wedding thing—"

"Black, I don't need you to feel sorry for me. "

"I don't, its just, well, Sam, could have been a bit more thoughtful than just parading his wedding plans about like that. Especially with you being Emily's cousin—"

"Do you really think I care?" I interrupted.

"Well, you seemed to. Isn't that why you left?"

_Fuck. He had me sussed. _

"I wasn't feeling too great. I didn't excuse myself because of them."

_Lie. _

"So, are you going to be Emily's maid of honour?" Jake asked kindly.

"Oh course. It's a great—erm--- opportunity for me. And she is my cousin, so how could refuse?"

_Lies. Just lies. _

_True, she was my cousin. This wedding might actually do me some good. It would allow me the closure I needed. Not just from Sam, but from both of them. _

"Well I am glad you didn't refuse. I mean, who would I have to hit on if you weren't the Maid of honour?" Jake said with a small laugh.

I gave him strange look before shaking my head.

"I guess you could always borrow Bella from Edward and hit on her and then return her back to him after the wedding. That's what you usually do right?" I smiled, but Jake didn't.

Jake didn't deserve the abuse I was giving him. The words were just coming out like word vomit. I guessed it was just my anger, and I was taking it on him.

"Sorry, that was a bit insensitive."

"Don't worry about it." Jake replied, not looking at me.

"So anyway, how did you know my window would be open? Why not just use the front door like a normal person."

"I think we can hardly call ourselves normal." Jake chuckled.

"Stop avoiding the question Jake. How did you know my window would be open?"

"I didn't. I just saw that it was and used it. Is that such a problem?"

"Yes Jake. It is weird. You don't just climb through people's windows like that. People will think you are like spying on them or something."  
Jake dropped his head, hiding his face. I saw him bite his lip. He had been spying on me. He lifted his head up to face me again, a look of guilt spread across his face.

He knew that I knew what he had been doing.

"Do you always spy on me Jake?" I asked demandingly. "Or is it when you can't spy on _her_?"

Jake shuffled his feet once more and he kept biting down on his lip, not wanting to answer my question.

"Sometimes." He answered.

"Thanks for narrowing that down for me Jake. How long have you been spying on me?"

"Okay, so I sometimes come up to see you but your window is always shut, so—"

"So what? You just sit there and watch me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I watch you sleep. It's really fascinating." Jake answered softly. I saw his eyes gleam with a glow of innocence and love.

"You're weird Jacob." I said, shaking my head and turning to face the wall.

"You talk in your sleep a lot."

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"I have watched you sometimes on nights when you find it difficult to sleep. I see how you toss and turn in your sleep, like you are trying to run away from something. Something you want to avoid and I have been trying to figure out what it is you are scared of."

_Yes Jacob. You are absolutely right. If you only knew it was you I am running away from. _

"But tonight, it was different. You weren't trying to hide from anything. I was curious."

"So what was different about tonight's dream?" I asked roughly, eager to discover his interpretation.

Jake released a breath of nerves, and saw his skin blush slightly.

"You said my name."

_I was struck. I had said Jacob's name in my dream. No way. That wasn't possible. I would never dream about Jacob Black, not for all the tea in China. I began to panic. Did he know? Could he see and hear my thoughts. If so, this was not a good thing. He needed to leave. _

"I think you should leave Jacob."

"But---" Jacob tried reason but I cut him off.

_I really did want to be here right now. It wouldn't do either of us any good. Plus I would hate to have to explain to the rest of the egoistic pack why Jake would be running on three feet and not four. _

"Just go Jake." I hissed.

Jacob huffed and turned to the window. He was about to let himself out when he turned back to face me, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"You know what you're problem is?" he asked me

I rolled my eyes at him. "Thrill me." I answered unfazed by whatever answer he had.

"You are so uptight that you cannot even see that you might be wrong. You are so scared about what everybody thinks about you that you cannot even open your mind and see past your own vanity!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are still so bothered about what Sam thinks about you. You are scared to feel or have any emotion for the fear that you might fall in love with someone who isn't him."

"Oh well that's rich coming form a sixteen year old wolf boy whose imprint who would rather shag a stone cold vampire than be with you! So what does that say about you Jacob Black?"

_This response seemed to have struck a nerve. His eyes met mine and I didn't see Jacob Black staring me back in the face. I saw passion and anger. I had lit his match and he was about to burst into a million flames. _

"Why do you have to bring Bella into it?" he snapped, his voice deepened.

"Why do have to bring Sam into it?" I snapped.

"Because this is what it's all really about isn't it? You, not wanting to be who you are because you are so scared of Sam. You should be afraid of him anymore. He isn't yours to be scared of anymore! You don't belong to him!"

"Who are you to tell me what I am scared of? You don't even really know me Black, so stop feeding me bullshit about Sam and what happened with us. It's in the past now and I am doing fine without him. I don't need you adding to my list of life troubles okay?"

"If it's not about Sam, then why are you upset?"

"I am NOT UPSET!"

"You clearly are. You have been crying in your sleep for the past few weeks now, and you are always separating yourself from the rest of us. Don't think that people haven't noticed. We all feel like you are slipping away from us."

_It's true. Something had been bothering. But I was in no fit state to tell anybody what I was feeling. Especially not to likes of Jacob Black. He was the last person I wanted to tell._

"Like anybody would care if wasn't a member of this pack!" I raged back.

"Well I do!" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs.

_Silence. _

"What?" I answered, my voice low.

_I couldn't have heard him right. Jacob Black didn't care about me. Well, he did, in a sisterly/brotherly way. That's what we were. We were a pack. _

Jacob, brought his right hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes shut.

"You can say what you like about me. Call me every name under the sun. Hell, call Bella and her bloodsucker every name under the sun, but never ever say that people don't care about you. Especially when I do."

"How can that be? You imprinted on Bella—"

"Going to see Bella was a reminder to me that it was you I cared about. For the past month, I kept trying to see her as much as possible to prove myself wrong. The thought scared me because I thought imprinting on Bella was going to stick with me for life but that wasn't true. You can love another, even if you have imprinted. I didn't even think it was possible, but it is in some cases."

I didn't know what to say. Truly, my mouth had dried up like the Sahara dessert and I had no way of making anything good slip out of my mouth. "I guess you were the unlucky case then eh Jake?"

I hung my head down.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked inquisitively.

"I am the last person, you want to be with."

Jake exhaled deeply.

"How you can you say that? Here I am telling you that I care about you and all you do is push me away. What do I have to do to make you see sense? I know I cannot replace Sam, but by god if you give the chance, I will try---"

"Stop making this about my feelings for Sam again! I am telling you this to protect you from being hurt again Jake. I will not do what Bella has done to you. I won't let you go through that again!"

"So, what you don't feel anything for me?"

Jake's eyes became sad and larger than usual. They seemed to have a glaze of water over them, like he was holding back tears.

_How could I tell him that I felt the same? I couldn't. There were so many flaws in this relationship that I dared not even to think about. _

"Answer me please." Jake sounded more demanding.

"Jacob Black, I knew from the moment I met you that you were last person in the world I could ever wish to be with. Please understand that." I spoke without even thinking.

_That wasn't what I wanted to sat at all. Far from it. _

Jacob's height was appearing more and more threatening the closer he got to me. I began to walk backwards- not through fear of this gracious man before me, but because I wanted him to be close to me. I wanted him to corner and leave me with no other option.

"So we agree to disagree then Miss Clearwater?" he said, his face becoming dangerously close to my face. He leaned it, so our noses were almost touching. I could taste his breath; it tasted like peppermint and it fuelled my passion for him. His eyes never strayed away from mine. I was lost in them. So lost, I almost forgot to think properly.

"I guess so," I paused desperately. "Mr Black." Those two words were like venom on my tongue and before I knew it, he had been drawn to it, like a victim would.


	2. Chapter 2

His scent intoxicated my senses; like poison spreading around my body. It had me trapped, and I had no escape. Not that I wanted an escape. This was exactly what I needed. I wanted to be with my soul mate in the most intimate way possible. There was nobody here to stop me.

Jacob's lips attached themselves to mine. It was rough and vicious; nothing like how imagined my first kiss with him would ever be like. I reacted to him, and pushed my lips closer to his, as if I was trying to gain some form of dominance over him. I was disappointed when he pulled away, but we may have been supernatural, but we were still human and needed air. We both were inhaling and exhaling profoundly. Jake stared at me, like he was trying to figure something out. I was getting impatient. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I only hoped he was regretting our kiss.

He swallowed hard, before moving his face towards mine again. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the taste of his lips again, but instead his lips when to skin behind my ear. My heart raced into overdrive and my breathing became slightly erratic. He kissed my delicate spot and I sunk into a state of bliss. It was one of the most erotic feelings I had ever received. He smiled as I moaned against his touch. He knew how I was feeling and how he was the one that was making me feel like this. He brought his lips to my earlobe. _"Let me ease your pain."_ He whispered delicately. His words were enough.

A sense of urgency rushed through my body. It was like a siren going off, and it didn't intend on stopping anytime soon. His face returned to face me, and slowly, his lips contacted with mine once more. This kiss was different to his first kiss; it was more gentle but nonetheless desperate. I felt my cheeks flush a deep shade of crimson; I wasn't sure whether that was from him or the heat. Maybe both.

His hands ran up my frame until the reached my face. His right hand held my face, whilst the other snaked down my lower back, bringing our bodies closer together. Even through my clothes, I felt his fingertips burn my skin. I was indulged in the fervor I could feel forming, and neither of us were stopping it. His thumb caressed my cheek. I knew he was trying relax me. I didn't want to relax. I needed to stop this before it got any further than it already had. But my body was sending me a message that it didn't want to stop.

My hands began to run slowly up and down his muscular arms while I deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. He was driving me insane. He was desperately seeking an entrance and I gave it to him willingly. How could I not? His fingers traced intricate circles on the bottom of my spine, leaving scorch marks as they did. I moved my own hand up his arms until I reached his neck. I held my hands at either side of his neck and stroked his bare skin gently. I felt him moan against my lips as we broke the kiss. His eyes were filled with lust, even more so than ever. He smiled at me, and his lips sunk down behind my ear once more. He began planting butterfly kisses down my neck, which made my shudder with pleasure. I pushed my head back, allowing him greater access to my sensitive skin. His lips kissed, sucked and licked their way down to my collarbone. He nipped lightly at my skin causing me to arch my body even more so into his. Our bodies seemed to mould perfectly. My fingers were still stroking his neck and I felt him swallow his nerves more than once. It was beginning to get too much for me.

"_Jacob..."_ I whispered his name softly. He stopped kissing me immediately and looked up in my direction, a look of concern flashed across his mysterious eyes.

"Whats the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

_Yeah, right Jacob. I was moaning because you were doing everything wrong. _

"No, it's not that. It's just, I need to know that you know what's going to happen if this carries on." I was trying to sound serious. Jake smiled and bent his head down in embarrassment.

"Oh course I do. But I need to know if this is what you want." Jake answered. God he was sounding serious now. Definite role reversal.

"You know I do Jake but---"

"Then what's the problem? I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"It's more than I deserve Jake."

He silenced me with his index finger, pressing it firmly against my lips, restricting me from engaging in any form of debate with him. "Then let me make you happy like nobody else can." And with that Jake leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. I sunk into that sea of bliss that I had just wormed my way out of. Jake had taken control, and I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. I would let him have his fun and then I would have mine.

Needless to say I wasn't the most emotional person that had ever graced the planet. Mainly because I didn't really know how to. It wasn't on my life agenda list of things to do or learn before I die. I had only ever felt emotion for one person in my life. He was the one person I had ever loved, like truly loved, and he didn't even love me back. He ditched me for somebody else. This whole imprinting business, as I saw it, had ruined my life. It had torn it in two and them left it to burn amongst the embers in the fireplace. Used and then thrown away like nobody cared.

But not with Jacob.

His hands journeyed from my face and had now become entangled in my hair, gripping it gently and pulling it back so he could regain some access to my throat once more. He traced down the hollow of my neck with his tongue, leaving a trail of heat as if he was marking as his own. His other hand was snaking from my back to the top of my body. I felt free to let my hands roam from his neck to his hair. I felt his jet black messy hair seep through my fingertips as I massaged the back of his head. He moaned against my neck, nipping my collarbone, trying to how far he could push my limitation.

He moved his both of his hands down the sides of my body, his fingertips tracing every curve of it. My hands remained in his hair, I was dying to know where he would touch me next.

He moaned as I pulled his hair gently, and it was now my turn to place the lips against his skin. I embedded my head into his neck, gasping for air as his hands reached my thighs. I felt that flinch in the pit of my stomach. I knew what I was feeling. Nobody had me feel like this before. Not even Sam. "Touch me Jake," I whispered into the crook of his neck. "Please."

I needed to channel my anger out. He allowed me to have that. My anger morphed into passion and my passion in love. Love that I needed to be with him. To feel him, to taste him. Everybody was out, so nobody wouldn't interfere with our lovemaking.

I never wanted a person so badly in my life and Jake didn't hesitate to my request. He grabbed my both my thighs with his strong hands and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my feet meeting together at the base of his spine. He was getting more violent now; I seemed to be bringing out his animalistic side as he crashed me up against my bedroom wall. The books from my bookcase crashed to fall with the intensity of the crash. I smiled into his neck as I continued kissing him. His hands moved up my skirt, gripping my skin firmly. His hands didn't stay there long as he pushed my arms from his hair, pinning them against the wall. His fingertips traced my wrist, circling my pulse. It was all a test. We were testing each others limits.

He looked me deep into the eyes, and I thought my legs were going to give way from around his waist. He pushed his hips deeper into mine, trying to maintain the balance we had going. His fingers traced down my arms slowly until they got to the bottom of my top. He looked at me and I nodded. He lifted the top over my head and threw it across the room. He observed my body and his breathing quickened. Did I make him feel like he made feel? He seemed run an appreciative glare across my body before moving his lips to the indented skin between my breasts. A soft moan escaped my lips, and I had to bite down on my lip to prevent myself from moaning. He ran his tongue across my skin attacking any part of my breasts that he could. I reached my hands around my back and unclipped my bra allowing it to fall to the floor gracefully. I closed my eyes, as Jake moved his lips across the bud of my breast. I pushed my chest forward allowing him closer contact. His hot breath so close my chest was enough to send me over the edge.

My hands traced down his neck, and eventually arrived at their destination. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one quick motion. I wasted no time in running my hands over his perfectly defined body. He had definitely grown up over the past few months. His body had changed drastically. I guess being a werewolf had some advantages. I could feel every inch of his body tense up as my fingertips embedded into his russet skin. I felt his body tense even more as I reached the waistline of his jeans. I had no limits now, so he had no way of stopping me. Jake cared about me. The thought of him loving me scared me than anything. I couldn't hurt him. I wasn't going to let him go. I would fight for him.

I began to unbutton his jeans when his hand grabbed my wrist. He gave me a look. I wasn't sure what emotion he was trying to portray, if he was at all. I was seeking his permission to carry on and he gently nodded before unwrapping my legs from around his waist and placing me onto the ground. I ran my eyes over his body once more smiling, before returning to unbutton his jeans. He didn't touch me until I pulled the zipper down, letting his jeans drop neatly to the floor, along with the rest of our garments. That left him in on his black boxers and me in my pants and skirt. I figured I would save time and removed the skirt myself, much to Jake's dislike. He sighed, I thinking he was hoping to do that himself. He soon changed his opinion when he saw me in just my pants. I smiled innocently as he walked towards me, backing me onto my bed. I feel backwards, landing on my back. He crawled on top of me.

I was fully aware that the only thing separating us from any physical contact was our underwear. I was sure that this would change soon enough. He stared lovingly into my eyes, I smiled slightly, causing a smile to spread over his lips. He leaned over me, capturing my lips in an embrace. He kissed down my jaw and again onto my neck. He continued across my stomach, his kisses more and more urgent the more low down his lips went. His tongue flicked across my stomach, making my muscles contract; sending a rush of fluid passion around my body. My hands flew to his hair, roughly tugging at him to move lower. To touch me, to mark me and claim me as his own.

I was beginning to think he could smell my arousal, which I was sure was more distinctive now than ever. "You smell amazing." He smiled up at me. I bit down my lip as he began to pull my small boxer shorts down with his teeth. His fingers worked on the inside of my thighs, massaging the skin gently. I draw blood biting down so hard on my lip. Jake wasn't pulling any punches tonight. It was almost like he had prepared for this, like he knew this was all going to happen. It all seemed to perfect. I trembled under his touch, but I wasn't about to complain. His kissed the insides of my thighs and massaged the small part of skin behind the backs of my knees. He placed an array of butterfly kisses leading up to my hipbone. Once again, I shaked into a state of ecstasy. I wasn't going to hold out much longer. He pushed his body further up mine, our hips locking into each others securely. It wouldn't be long before he would become mine, and I would become his.

His bare chest against mine was the most natural feeling in the world. I could feel his heart racing and I sensed he could feel mine. My hands descended down his magnificent physique, tracing every muscle and curve his own body had to offer. His lips latched onto the hollow of my throat once more, licking the tender skin. I needed to be with him now. I wanted him, I craved him. In the space of time since he had entered my room to this moment in time, he had quickly become like a drug to me; everything about invited me in. He was like my own personal brand; a drug that needed to be inside my body allowing itself to roam freely around my body and pleasure it in any sense or form it desired. As he continued to caress my bare skin with his burning fingertips, I felt my core call for him. I moved my hands to his boxers, and I hooked my fingertips underneath the waistband and slowly began to push them down. I felt Jake flinch under my touch, but he didn't stop me. Instead he bit down hard on my collarbone, sending me into a state of delight. I was finding it hard to remove his undergarments as his distractions were causing me to forget my task at hand. His hand moved down to meet mine and without moving his lips off my skin, he removed his boxers. They reunited themselves with the rest our clothes on the floor. Jake looked up at, his breathing was rather hitched now, as was mine. He was only person I knew who could truly make me feel this happy. I stared back him, it knew what was going to happen.

"Are you—" Jake began.

He seemed concerned. I knew Jake was a virgin, but the thought of me admitting that I was one was humiliating. I nodded back, despite the huge embarrassed flush of crimson that had made it present to my face. Jake smiled, kissing my hot cheeks gently. He bent down to my ear and whispered. "Good, because I would have to kill whoever had you before me." I laughed softly as he placed a delicate kiss against my ear. I could feel his arousal pressed against my burning thigh; I needed to feel him. I knew I wasn't going to be waiting long. I observed his size and to say I wasn't intimidated by him was an understatement. I exhaled, and Jake sensed my concern.

"You're not scared are you?"

"A little," I replied anxiously. "I just hope I am worth it all Jake."

He smiled at me, and I almost melted into the bed right there and then. "I am here to please you and only you. Will you let me do that?"

I didn't give him an answer. I placed my lips directly to his lips, and suddenly it was like we were having out first kiss all over again. He raised himself slightly more up my body, and steadied himself on the palms of his hands. My hands held onto the sides of his chest, and moved up to meet his back. He placed his forehead against mine, and I bit my lip in anticipation, awaiting whatever pleasure I was about to sustain.

I felt him enter me then, slowly and gently. I gasped in sudden delight; this is what I had been waiting for. It was painful and I felt my eyes water slightly. He stopped, and took in a huge breath. It wasn't just about me. I hadn't even thought about how this felt for him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me suddenly, his forehead still resting on mine. I took a few minutes to adjust to him, slowly breathing in and out and adjusting my own position underneath him. I felt Jake's warm breath through my hair and I smelled his scent once more. It relaxed me and I didn't wait long to nod for him to continue. He began entering me again and was soon all the way in and it suddenly began to feel like the most natural thing in the world to me.

My hands strayed from his chest and reached to the back of his shoulders. I gripped my fingernails into his skin, embedding them into his skin. I heard him moan above my head. Hearing Jake moan was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. It was like music to my ears and it was like a song that I would never get tired of listening to. My fingers soon began to get lost in his skin, and I began planting kisses across his distinct chest, again causing a reaction from Jake. I began to suck hard at the skin, causing the blood to rush to the surface. I could smell his arousal and I tasted his skin. He taste amazing; a strong acquired taste like cinnamon. Soft groans emitting forth from his lips which made me want him even more.

Jake was thrusting into me, steering me closer and closer to the edge and I let out a soft moan as his captivating lips slowly shuffled across my prominent collar-bone once more. He heard my sound of pleasure and kissed my forehead as our bodies writhed together, creating more and more heat. Jake placed his hands by the side of my face and kissed my hair. His hands wandered down my face, along my shoulders and down my slender arms. He traced his hands towards my hips, where one of they stayed, but the other ventured downwards guiding itself between my legs. His nimble fingers began to work swiftly as he rubbed his fingertips in circles until my sighs became screams of wild eagerness. He brought out my animalistic side now. My nails raked his back roughly, whether or not I drawn blood or not, I was unsure. Jake would heal quick enough if I had.

Discovering one another's bodies, discovering how to please one another would be the greatest joy I had ever wanted to achieve in my life, and Jake was fulfilling his side of the deal. I could feel my body beginning to fall limp as I drew closer to my point of euphoria. He gripped my hips pulling me up into the sitting position. My arms moved from his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, desperately not wanting to break the contact that we had worked so hard to achieve. I was raised slightly above him now as he bent his head forward and his lips immediately found my breast again. He began sucking hard on my bud causing a heavy moan escaping from my mouth. I arched my back pushing my body closer towards him again, and he sunk deeper into my body; his hips steadied our pace.

I bent my own head down so it was rested on his shoulder. I licked across his shoulder bone and before I knew it, my teeth sank into his skin. I could taste the penetrative flow of his blood underneath my teeth and once again his smell intoxicated all of my senses. I felt my insides tightening around his length. He grabbed my hands and interlocked his fingers with mine. I could feel his pulse pumping rapidly through his skin like a rhythmic beat as his lips enveloped onto mine as we both reached our peaks together. I released myself from his embrace long enough to scream his name several times as I felt myself enter my final stage of ecstasy. The ecstasy Jake had created for me.

Jake joined me several seconds later.

Our sweat glazed bodies glistened together as Jake held me close to his body. We were still upright and our breathing began to slow returning to normal speed. He pushed a loose piece of hair that hung by my heated face and brushed it behind my ear. I quivered. And that's when he breathed out my name, for the first time since he arrived here.

"_Leah."_

_fin. _

* * *

**Well there you go readers. Hope you enjoyed it. I certainly had a challenge and a half writing it I can tell you. **

**I was imagining Taylor Lautner with his short messy hair in real life when I wrote this. Seriously, he is a sweetheart. **

**Anyway, reviews would be awesome :) **

**Thanks again for reading. **

**xxx**


End file.
